Apocalypse Wrestling Federation
Apocalypse Wrestling Federation, kurz AWF, ist der Name einer kanadischen Wrestling-Promotion, die in Toronto, Ontario beheimatet ist. Promotor ist Ron Hutchison. Stilrichtung Die AWF verfolgt mit ihrem aktuellen Programm den Anspruch, dem Publikum sowohl technisch möglichst hochwertiges Wrestling, als auch äußerst brutal dargestellte Hardcore-Matches darzubieten. In der Anfangszeit der Promotion lag der Wrestling-Schwerpunkt auf dem so genannten "Old School Style", dem traditionellen Wrestlingstil, Rampage, S. 13 der aber derzeit kaum noch betrieben wird. Geschichte Die AWF ging aus Ron Hutchison's Pro Wrestling Gym hervor, einer Wrestlingschule, die der Wrestler Ron Hutchison in Toronto betrieb. Ende der 1980er Jahren war diese Wrestlingschule jedoch unter dem Namen Sully's Gym bekannt. Anfang August 1998 schlossen sich einige Schüler dieser Schule zusammen und begründeten mit Apocalypse Wrestling eine Pseudo-Promotion, die Rod Boudreau zum "Präsidenten" hatte. Ziel der Gründung war es, unter realen Bedingungen erste Match- und Bookingerfahrungen zu sammeln. So wurden im Anschluss daran die ersten rechtlichen Schritte unternommen, Apocalypse Wrestling auch als reale Promotion zu etablieren. Ron Hutchison wurde Hauptsponsor und Präsident der neuen Promotion, die er bei der lokalen Sportkommission in Toronto unter dem Namen Apocalypse Wrestling Federation registrieren ließ. Bereits am 30. August 1998 konnte die erste Show veranstaltet werden. Hutchison gelang es, dafür unter anderem Terry Funk, Abdullah the Butcher, Tony Atlas und Jimmy Snuka zu verpflichten. Innerhalb von nur fünf Jahren konnte sich diese Promotion zu einer der derzeit wichtigsten Promotionen in der unabhängigen Wrestlingszene Kanadas entwickeln. Die AWF ließ auch regelmäßig Stars anderer Promotionen bei sich auftreten, wofür umfassend ausgestaltete Handlungsstränge geplant und umgesetzt wurden. So trat unter anderem auch Jim Neidhart mehrmals in dieser Promotion an. Bereits ein Jahr später hatte Missy Hyatt ihr Debüt in Kanada, als sie im gemischten Tag-Team mit Miss B. Haven am 14. Februar 1999 die AWF Heavyweight Wrestling Championship gewann. In einer umfangreich ausgearbeiteten Storyline durfte sie ihre Gegnerin Sherri Martel und den Wrestler The Squeegee Kid im Main Event von A Valentine te Remember besiegen und als erste Frau im Wrestling einen reinen Männertitel halten. Zur gleichen Zeit unternahm auch Terry Funk seine kanadische Tour anlässlich seines Karriereendes durch verschiedene kanadische Promotionen, wobei er am 6. Juni 1999 auch in der AWF gegen Sabu antrat. Alle Wrestler, die in dieser Promotion angetreten waren, werden heute im Wrestlingkader der ehemals AWF-Aktiven geführt.http://www.awfaction.com/?&mod=roster&pageid=5&section=alumni Bereits einen Monat später, im Juli 1999, wurde in der Promotion das AWF King Of Canadian Hardcore Tournament at Ring 'n' Ears veranstaltet. Bei dieser Veranstaltung richtete die AWF erstmals Matches aus, die überwiegend auf dem Hardcore-Stil basierten und glich sich damit den US-amerikanischen Wrestlingszene an. Daraus entstand ein Jahr später das AWF Ironman Challange Tournament. Am 13. April 2003 fand die letzte Veranstaltung der AWF statt und 2004 wurde die Promotion nach ihrem ersten Pay-per-View im kanadischen TV geschlossen, da man bei AWF wieder vermehrt auf die Ausbildung von Wrestlern setzte und Hutchison sich anderen Projekten widmete. Im September 2008 veranstaltete die AWF im US-amerikanischen Hollywood eine zweitägige Wrestling-Show, nachdem sie bereits beim 105. Firmenjubiläum von Harley Davidson eine Show in Milwaukee (Wisconsin) abgehalten hatte. Die aktiven Wrestler bedrängten nun den AWF-Präsidenten Hutchison, die Promotion wieder regelmäßig veranstalten zu lassen. So wurde mit einer Veranstaltung am 9. August 2009 die AWF tatsächlich reaktiviert und erneut in die unabhängige kanadische Wrestling-Szene eingebunden. Während die Turniere der AWF bis 2003 an verschiedenen Orten veranstaltet wurden, schuf sich die AWF mit ihrer Reaktivierung 2009 mit dem AWF Action Centre einen Promotions-eigenen Veranstaltungsort, in dem nun die Turniere stattfanden. Mit ihrer Reaktivierung werden Wrestler der AWF nun verstärkt im Ausland eingesetzt und die Promotion sendet nun auch Talent-Sucher in die verschiedenen Wrestling-Promotionen, um dort nach aufbaufähigen Nachwuchs-Wrestlern suchen. Quelle * Rampage - The official Magazine of Wrestling's New Generation, Ausgabe September 2001, S. 12-15 Fußnoten Weblinks *Profil bei Facebook *Profil auf Genickbruch.com Kategorie:Promotion Kategorie:Kanada Kategorie:Independent